


BLURRY NIGHT

by jaysungwonie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysungwonie/pseuds/jaysungwonie
Summary: He runs. And he wish he could run forever. His heart broke into thousand pieces. Tears flowing non stop from his eyes. He wish he could die already."Watch out!!!"..............Choi Beomgyu just knew his crush or his bestfriend already have boyfriend. He tried to look strong in front of him until he decided to run from all the problems.However, fate is not always by his side. He run and run and did not noticed a car from his left.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 31





	BLURRY NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second au guys!! My english are very bad, so please ignore any minor mistakes. Get ready to cry.. Hehe just kidding.. Have fun!

He runs. And he wish he could run forever. His heart broke into thousand pieces. Tears flowing non stop from his eyes. He wish he could die already.

Flashback

"Beomie... Guess what?"the yellow haired male smile. He keep shaking his friend, demanding an answer right now.

"Why, Yeonjun hyung? Don't tell me you're in love tho" the black haired male reply before laugh. Deep in his heart he hoping that what he said didn't come true. 

No way he want to look his bestfriend or his CRUSH loving someone else. He's not ready yet. Yeonjun already mention a few times about his crush. But he didn't tell his name yet.

"I don't know you are very clever, Beomgyu. Guess what!! He likes me too. Choi Soobin likes me too!!!"

For the first time in a while, he see Yeonjun smile so wide. But this time it only break his heart more. What he supposed to do now? He can't cry in front of Yeonjun.

"Wahh!! It's a great news, Yeonjun hyung! Congratulation." he tried his best to smile back. But you can tell there's no sincere here. How he supposed to smile happily when he heard the news.

"I asked him out tonight, and I'll propose him to be my boyfriend. Ahhh I can't wait for it!" Yeonjun keep talking about what he want to do while Beomgyu about to burst into tears in any time.

"Ahh.. Yeonjun hyung, I forgot to tell you something. I'm going to meet my cousin now. Got to go!"before Yeonjun could reply anything, Beomgyu immediatly run and leaving their shared house.

End of Flashback

Why is life to cruel with him. Just once, he hope he can be happy too.

"Watch out!!!"he heard someone screaming. When he watch his left, there's a car drove toward him.

"If my fate to die like this, so please end up my pain."he shut his eyes close hoping that every pain will end here.

After a few second, he still don't feel anything. He open his eyes slowly, only to see a red haired male in front of him. Or specifically, the one who hug him tightly.

"Are you crazy or what huh?! You almost die if I'm not here to save you! You're idiot! Don't need to end your life like..wait. Beomgyu hyung?? What are you doing here. It's already midnight."

After adjusting to his blurry vision, Beomgyu just noticed that he is his cousin. Wasting no more time, he hug the younger boy just to burst into tears once more.

"Hey, what happen to you? Don't cry, please. I'm here for you. Your Taehyun-iee is always here for you, hyung. Don't cry, please. It's hurt me too when you cry." Taehyun tried his best to comfort Beomgyu. He wiped Beomgyu tears but still not broking their hug.

"I..I.. He.. He.. I can't.. Yeonjun.. He has boyfriend nowww..Taehyun help meeee.." Beomgyu tried his best to explain to Taehyun, but he only keep crying a whole mess.

"Shuh.. It's okay. Calm down, please. Let me bring you to my house. But I shared it with my friend, but he's so sporting don't worry.

"Hyung..? Beomgyu hyung??"asked Taehyun after a few minutes Beomgyu didn't reply anything. His breath also more calmer than before.

"You're asleep already? Haihh.."finally it end up Taehyun bring Beomgyu home in bridal style. Luckily he always workouts this days.

" Kai!! Huening Kai, open the door please!! Kai Kamal Huening!!!! I swear if you don't opened this door now, I will burn all your plushie!"he shout his best to call Kai, his housemate to open the door for them.

"Coming!! Just please don't burn my plushie!! Wait a second!"after a loud scream from inside finally the door open showing the tall and gorgeous male from inside.

"Who is it, Taehyun? Your boyfriend??"asked Kai curiously. He looked at the tiny boy in Taehyun's arm. He is too cute and beautiful to be a male, he guess.

"What! No, Kai! He's Beomgyu hyung, my cousin. I found him at the street, the car almost hit him. Please open my door too, please.

You mean, the one that you keep talking about? The one that appear in your every dream? The one that make you daydreaming a whole time? The one that you have a crush about your whole life? The one that-"

"Yes, yes, and yes. So stop compliment me, please." Taehyun puts Beomgyu on his bed. Staring the sleeping beauty in front of him make him feel calm.

"Alright.. I don't want to bother you. Bye!!" Kai left Taehyun room to give them some time together.

"You're really in love, Kang Taehyun. Your eyes showed it all." Kai smiling at his tought. His friend deserve happiness too.

Meanwhile, in Taehyun room. He just sit beside the bed and staring Beomgyu non stop. He know he's in love with his hyung since forever. And he know his hyung likes someone else. His hyung love never for him, Beomgyu just loves him as his little brother.

"I wish one day, you will see the ways I look at you. The ways you make my heart beat faster than it should. The ways I throw my pride away just for you. Can't you feel me, hyung"he on urge to cry anytime soon. Tears on his eyes will slip anytime soon.

"I'm in love with you, Beomgyu hyung. Just for once, let me love you with all my heart. Put your heart in my hands and I promise it wont get broken, hyung. I love you. And I wish you know that and feel the same too."and in the blurry night, he confessed everything to his hyung.

" I'll love you over and over again. Goodnight."he finally fall asleep beside his own bed.

"I'm sorry, Taehyunie. I'm too fool to noticed all of this. I know I'm stupid. But for once let me love you too. You deserved all of happiness, Taehyun. I love you. Not like a brother, I love you the way you love me, Hyun. I'm sorry, love."

Little that he don't know, Beomgyu already awake and heard all of his confession. Beomgyu wiped his own tears and Taehyun tears bafore putting his hand on Taehyun head.

"This blurry night will be proof to our confession. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I plaanned to stop when Taehyun confess but I feel pity for him so...... Leave kudos and comment please, so I can improve myself. Love you❤❤❤❤


End file.
